mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ross Pointon
| birth_place = Stoke-on-Trent, England | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = British | height = | weight = | weightclass = 170 (Present) 185 205 | reach = | style = Sanshou, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu | stance = | fightingoutof= Stoke-on-Trent, England | team = | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 6 | mmakowins = 2 | mmasubwins = 3 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 10 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = 0 | url = | sherdog = 6541 | footnotes = | updated = }} ' Ross Pointon' (born February 2, 1980) is an English mixed martial arts competitor who holds a record of 6 wins, 10 losses. He was a competitor in season three of The Ultimate Fighter, fighting in the Light Heavyweight (205 lb) division after premiering in the Middleweight (185 lb) division under Ken Shamrock. Pointon was defeated by Kendall Grove in the Middleweight division due to rear naked choke, and by Michael Bisping in the Light Heavyweight division due to striking submission. Despite his losing record, Pointon is known for his competitive spirit and willingness to fight anyone. He fought Rich Clementi at UFC Fight Night 8, losing by submission in the 2nd round. Biography Ross Pointon is from Stoke-on-Trent, Staffordshire where he also owns and operates The Gladiator Gym, and Gladiator Promotions, a large U.K based fighting organization. Pointon teaches San Shou as well as Mixed Martial Arts. Pointon is currently engaged to long time close friend Christine Young, who he met through mutual friend Chuck Liddell. Pointon has one daughter. Martial arts background and training regimen Pointon currently holds a black belt in Kick Boxing and has been training in martial arts for seven years. He is a two-time British San Shou champion. Pointon and his fellow countryman Michael Bisping are the first European competitors on "The Ultimate Fighter." He was chosen from an open casting call. Ross recently took a seminar at Bai Lang MMA Academy in England. MMA record | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Date | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Outcome | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Record | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Opponent | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Method | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Event | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Round, time | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Notes |- |2008-05-10 | Win |6–10 | Ross Mason |Submission (Heel Hook) |CR 26 - Extreme |1, 2:31 |- |2007-12-01 | Loss |5–10 | Marius Zaromskis |TKO (Doctor Stoppage) |CR 24 - Feel the Pain |2, 3:39 |- |2007-07-14 | Win |5–9 | Dean Bray |Submission (Guillotine Choke) |CR 22 - Hard as Hell |2, 2:10 |- |2007-04-21 | Loss |4–9 | Abdul Mohamed |KO (Spinning Back Fist) |CR 21 - Judgement Day |1, 3:20 |- |2007-01-25 | Loss |4–8 | Rich Clementi |Submission (Choke) |UFC Fight Night 8 |2, 4:35 |- |2006-06-24 | Loss |4–7 | Rory Singer |Submission (Triangle Choke) |The Ultimate Fighter 3 Finale |1,:44 |- |2005-11-26 | Loss |4–6 | Michael Bisping |Submission (Armbar) |CWFC-Strike Force 4 |1, 2:00 |- |2005-10-01 | Win |4–5 | Jerome Laulan |Submission (Guillotine Choke) |CWFC-Strike Force 3 |1,:36 |- |2005-07-16 | Loss |3–5 | Thomas Valentin |Submission (Kimura) |CWFC-Strike Force 2 |2, 2:07 |- |2005-06-12 | Loss |3–4 | Przemyslaw Mysiala |KO (Knee) |EB-9 Extreme Brawl 9 |1 |- |2005-05-21 | Loss |3–3 | Gregory Bouchelaghem |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |CWFC-Strike Force |1, 4:10 |- |2005-04-23 | Loss |3–2 | John Flemming |Submission |P&G Pain and Glory |1,:45 |- |2005-02-20 | Loss |3–1 | Valentijn Overeem |TKO |AFN Anarchy Fight Night |1,:59 |- |2004-11-28 | Win |3–0 | Francis Carmont |TKO |UKMMAC 9-Smackdown |1, 1:13 |- |2004-10-10 | Win |2–0 | Charlie Francis |Submission (Strikes) |EB-8 Extreme Brawl 8 |1, 1:13 |- |2004-08-22 | Win |1–0 | Brett Godwin |TKO |UKMMAC 8-Unnatural Force |1 References External links *Ross's Official Web Site * *Profile from The Ultimate Fighter official website *Ross Pointon's Myspace Page Category:British mixed martial artists Category:Living people Pointon, Rose Category:1980 births Category:British Jiu-Jitsu practitioners by nationality Category:San shou practitioners